


Stale Taste of Recycled Air

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t help himself and he watches everything. From the minute Dick smiles, and she licks the underside of his cock and he closes his eyes. She takes him fully into her mouth, then, and he opens his mouth, gasping a little, and Tim’s knuckles are already white and his face seems to be on fire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stale Taste of Recycled Air

The first thing he feels is shock. He forgets how his own body works, he can’t move his legs and his mouth goes dry. And then his cheeks go red because he knows what he’s doing is wrong, and he’s more than ashamed for standing there, watching, but it’s impossible not to.

Because he can see Dick through the small opening of the badly closed door, he can see Dick sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning on his hands, throwing his head back. He can see a woman on her knees, looking up at Dick and smiling at him while he brings one hand forward to cup her face, brush her blonde hair away from her face. Tim’s vision is limited, and he can’t see what she’s wearing, can’t see if she’s in her underwear or completely naked, and except for a tie that is no longer there, Dick is still fully clothed.

Tim finds himself clenching his hands into fists when Dick speaks, and she giggles. It’s hate and he doesn’t know why. A second later she looks down, unzips his pants and takes out his cock and Tim swallows, feels the cold air prickling his skin, and he almost loses his balance.

He can’t help himself and he watches everything. From the minute Dick smiles, and she licks the underside of his cock and he closes his eyes. She takes him fully into her mouth, then, and he opens his mouth, gasping a little, and Tim’s knuckles are already white and his face seems to be on fire, but that woman is swallowing him whole, and Dick has his hands on her hair, brushing it aside, never once forcing her forward and for a minute Tim can’t believe how soft, how delicate Dick is with her.

It doesn’t last long, though. And Dick warns her, his voice makes Tim’s heart jump, and the woman doesn’t pull away. Dick bucks his hips up, pushing himself in more and she gladly takes it and Tim feels like crying, his eyes are burning and he’s biting his lip and he can tell because he tastes blood, but Dick doesn’t look at him. The woman pulls away, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and Dick comes back from his haze, grabs her by the arms and pulls her up, kisses her lips and she laughs and he smiles at her and Tim walks away from there.

His entire body is trembling and he is trying not to choke, but he walks away from there.


End file.
